narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uchiha Encounter: Hokage Vs. Assassin
"Shai walked through what seemed as the longest trail, passing through numerous trees with similar looks. The sun was shining brightly, heating everything it made contact with. He trailed on, only to notice something in the distance. Jumping to the highest point of one of the trees and scanning with his Sharingan, he looked out and smiled. "''The Hidden Leaf Village. This means that woman is close." He thought to himself. He scanned the rest of the area, and noticed a lone person sitting alone, holding what seemed to be a hat." Perched atop a rock was none other than the notorious beauty of the hidden leaf. Adorned in her normal attire, she carried the traditional hokage head piece with both her hands. It was a moment for her to recollect her thoughts. So many had worn the hat before her --was she doing the best she could to protect her village? Her eyes closed, and she soon felt another presence closing in on her. Nonetheless, the maiden seemed at ease, peacefully resting on top of the rather large rock. Shai moved closer to the mysterious person, until he was able to get a good view. "''Ah its her! The Hokage Sayuri Uchiha.." Shai snickered, having finally found who he was looking for. "Time to finish this..." He pulled out a kunai, and while infusing it with Wind Release chakra, aimed for neck. He threw it, hoping it would slice through her and finish the job. Sayuri was able to sense the emotions of those around her; when the kunai was thrown, she was able to read Shai's intentions, and found it very troublesome that he had truly believed she would have been defeated within the very first move itself. The kunai, as it came into contact with her neck, broke into several pieces. From his angle, he would not have been able to decipher such a mystery, however, it came through the use of her metal release: by turning her skin into refined steel, petty weapons were essentially at her mercy. The enhancement of the wind chakra increased the power of the kunai, but before steel --which was a thousand times more durable than her iron-- it had a tough chance matching up. With her eyes still closed, Sayuri finally addressed her assassin. "Quite nice out today, wouldn't you say?" Shai moved from his hiding spot and began clapping. "Bravo, Hokage, i expected nothing less than the best." He quickly revealed two swords and infused them with Wind Release chakra. "And you are correct. Such a nice day." Her metal prowess enabled her to control all the metals existent within the depths of the universe --it wasn't a very bright idea to utilize such weapons to combat her directly. Without so much as a wink, Sayuri commanded the man's swords to betray him. Because she made no sudden movements, nor had he had any prior knowledge concerning such an ability --as it was one of the more uncommon ones in regards to her metal powers-- he would never have truly seen it coming, especially not from his own weapons. Without warning, the two swords, infused with his wind chakra, bent in an unorthodox manner. Additionally, the wind enhancement provided a longer reach, so it made the attack all the more impossible to evade, seeing as though he himself was the one already wielding them. Shai watched as his blades began to betray him, and was instantly cut. Coating himself in Magnet Release chakra, he was able to stop the attack from going deeper and even gain distance. He looked at his blades in horror as they became bent and unusable. "You're a strong one, i'll give you that." Shai yelled. Breathing in a gust of air, Shai quickly began slicing everything around him, even shooting some at the deadly woman. From the distance, Sayuri was able to sense a familiar chakra flowing through the body of her opponent. There was no mistaking it; comparing the accursed oscillation within her own veins to that of her opponent, Sayuri was able to determine that the assassin was utilizing the sharingan without once peering into his eyes; additionally, her ability to sense emotions allowed her to easily pick out the blood lust present --even at the most minuscule level-- within all known bearers of the crimson eyes. It was no matter to take lightly, seeing as though she herself had once grown accustomed to using such eyes in battle. Thus, a new challenge was born: would she be at all able to manager herself without resorting to such a maneuver? The man oddly attacked his own surrounding environment, though some managed to come Sayuri's way. Given that she had only been assaulted with partial amounts of the entire attack, Sayuri was able to deal with the matter quite effortlessly. Timing her leap, she was given more than enough time to evade the incoming ninjutsu orientated attack, especially considering the considerable amount of distance that was present between the two --to make matters all the more simple, Shai had only created more space by summoning forth his magnetic chakra. It was all too simple; Sayuri grew suspicious at such a sign of foolishness and managed to emerge from the entirety of the event without so much as a scratch. The wind was unable to even blow away so much as the boulder she had been gracefully occupying some moments ago. "You are a bit too talkative for an assassin," Sayuri stated, as her silhouette appeared calmly through the ensuing smoke created by the strong winds blowing through the dirt and grass of the field. "Furthermore, your approach to this battle was all the more unorthodox. So then, let me ask you, boy. For what reason have you made the mistake of making me your enemy?" The smoke cleared, and Sayuri's location was easily determined. She was as still as a rock, save for the large breasts that hid beneath her kimono and the long robe that she wore on top of it. Her expression was fierce; one would have little difficulty accepting the fact that she was preparing for an all out war. An arm emerged from behind her long silk robe, replicating the motion of unsheathing a katana from its scabbard. From thin air, a metallic blade was crafted solely through her chakra, which she then tested by swinging it about some inches away from herself. The weapon was a sign of perfection, from the hilt to the very tip of the blade. Seeing his failed attack, Shai created more distance between him and the Hokage. Sighing, Shai's eyes glowed brighter. "Yes, but a failed assassin i am. Nowadays I travel fighting the strongest, and you've caught my eye." Shai smiled, taking in the true beauty of the Kage. "Fighting the legendary Sayuri Uchiha could get me a higher rank in the Uchiha Grand Council." Shai then activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, feeling his opponent's strong chakra. "Can't believe you've pushed me to this much... I'd expect nothing less!" Aiming quickly, Shai blasted the legendary black flames, Hoping to slow down the kunochi. Despite the fact that he was indeed utilizing ninjutsu, Shai relentlessly created more and more distance between himself and Sayuri. It was an odd approach to take, in the sense that it allowed Sayuri all the more time to read his movements and thereafter act accordingly. As the black flames of hell erupted from the man's eyes, Sayuri couldn't help but be impressed. The manipulation of the flames was quite evident as well; tying it back to her own knowledge of the Uchiha lineage, Sayuri was able to conclude the man's possession of the Mangekyō Sharingan, as well as the ability he had within each of his eyes. With access to Amaterasu, this battle would surely be worthwhile. As the corrupt black flames approached Sayuri, she refused to move so much as an inch. When it seemed as though she was moments away from being struck, a wall made of various metals was produced in thin air before her, absorbing the impact of the flames. Unfortunately, the flames were the highest level of the fire release; even her metal would not be able to sustain it for long. Given the fact that the flames would continue to burn for seven days and nights, they would have eventually scorched through her defense if it were not for the lowly rate at which it spreads. The flames burned slowly, their greatest weakness. So long as that setback existed, they could never hope to win against her metal. Sayuri calmly emerged from behind her metallic shield, taking one step after the other. Her robe blew gently with the breeze, and flowed behind her as she began her descent into the forest. She continued in a straight path, heading directly for Shai, as if she cared little, if at all, for the presence of his dōjutsu. She held the katana sheathed at her left side and simply looked ahead at her prey as she continued down the path. "A failed assassin indeed." The sound of her sandals treading through the forest surface grew louder and louder with each passing second. "I will give you the time before my arrival to reconsider your options. I have already left a gaping wound in your stomach; you cannot hope to defeat me the way you are, not with a wound of that caliber. Forfeit yourself and I will allow you to leave this place with your life. However, if you plan to proceed with your witchcraft, then I'm afraid you leave me with no choice." To make for a greater effect, a scabbard was forged over the blade of her sheathed katana. Slowly, she lifted the katana from its momentary slumber; beads of light shining off the fine blade could be seen as she did so. "Damn it...if i don't continue, i won't be able to join the Council.." Shai thought to himself. Seeing this as an extreme emergency, Shai inflicted a wound upon himself, forcing him to fall. His body began to twist and turn in all directions until it randomly stopped. A foot emerged from his chest, until a whole human emerged from his chest. It turned out to be Shai, with his wounds recovered and he began sporting a new eye in his left socket. "Sayuri, I praise your skills, you are one the Uchiha's finest. Simply fighting you has amused my thirst for battle." Slamming his hand on the ground, he summoned six shinobi, who all sported the same eye pattern as Shai. "Let the true battle begin, Lady Hokage.." Sayuri's eyes widened due to being taken by surprise. Not only had he revealed the distasteful signature of the eyes belonging to the sage of six paths, but he had somehow managed to obtain power far greater than his own by summoning forth the members of the akatsuki. Sayuri herself had never come across any of them; she was much too young during their time to take part in anything other than the fourth shinobi world war. She was surely older than Shai; how was it possible for him to have gotten his hands of them? How could he even have had any knowledge of them? It was ridiculous to say the least. The man had been conducting research deemed far too potent for the likes of their current era. Such power was not to be handled carelessly. What was this man doing now summoning them in a place like this? Anger filled Sayuri's being. The katana she had been holding disintegrated upon her command and her fists tightened at her sides. She swallowed her pride, breathing red murder into her big blue eyes. The wind around her began to rotate slowly, before a large aura exploded around her, blowing by the trees and boulders that were within range. The robe that was lying atop her stupendous physique gave way and stormed backward, before losing its reason within the surging winds. The ground began to quake out of respect for the woman who sought to protect her territory. She was furious, to say the least. Never before had she seen such a display of utter corruption. "You ignorant fool!" Her words echoed through the forest, signifying her emotions. "How dare you call upon such beings?! It is quite obvious you are unaware of your own fortunes! Allow me then, to educate you!" Sayuri's will went on a furious rampage, exploding into amass of energy that attacked the surrounding forest. A large shock wave sounded, that could be seen above the trees. They were well over a few miles from Konoha, though with the type of battle this was going to turn into, she needed to create distance between her beloved people and her enemies. A bearer of the rinnegan was not to be underestimated, no matter his level of experience. There was no telling what sort of damage this assassin could do to the world with such lethal weapons at his disposal. It was on her to ensure his demise. Well now, I didn't expect to see them again anytime soon. A malicious voice called to Sayuri from within the inner chambers of her own body. Belonging to none other than the nine tailed demon fox, it would serve to even the tides in battle. With him at her side, there was little Sayuri could not accomplish; her temper was calmed immediately with the arrival of his presence and it was time to get to work. The first measure she would take would be to create more room. Sayuri's body could be seen enveloped within a bright orange aura with various bubbles seemingly floating around within the same shroud; turning her back to the Akatsuki, Sayuri began to head off in the other direction. If she was going to let loose, she would need to do so in a more isolated region. "At this rate, if I continue to push her far enough, she will acknowledge me and this will all be over.." Shai thought to himself. Suddenly, he saw the woman moving, as if she was leaving the battlefield. "Akatsuki, lets move out." Commanded Shai. With that, the group began going after the Kage, all while keeping track of her. As Sayuri proceeded through the forest, her aura left behind a trail of golden sparkles. This so called "glitter" was in truth leftover portions of her tailed beast chakra, and upon being collected, they would be embedded within the body of the perpetrator and provide their nourishment. Tailed beast chakra was unlike anything Shai would have been accustomed to --likewise for each member of the akatsuki, none of them had ever acquired such energy ever before. The power of tailed beast chakra was often the defining factor in the world, what multiple organizations based themselves off acquiring. Here it was, guiding Shai and his paths like some sort of trail to the Hokage's location. After sometime, Sayuri suddenly stopped and turned around to confront her opponents. The sun had set, and the forest was engulfed within a shrine of darkness. Her red eyes almost appeared to be glowing within the pitch black environment, paying homage to her fearsome lineage. "I have allowed you with more than enough time to touch base on a plausible alternative," Sayuri scolded, as her long brown hair was suddenly hit by a gentle breeze. "You will take responsibility for your actions one way or the other. Do not allow yourself to be shaken. Do not weaken your stance. Open your senses. And do not let your guard down for even an instant, 'assassin'." "Alright then, i challenge you with this!" All of his puppets found themselves to be around Shai, with the exception of Sasori. "Asura Path!" Sasori shouted. With that, Sasori transformed into a mechanical being, now having an array of weapons. "The ultimate puppet, Asura Path Sasori.." Whispered Shai. Sasori began shooting off missles and beams of chakra at Sayuri, with the intent of destruction. "Have fun, my Lady..." Shai whispered. No matter what sort of argument one may have had, there was no doubting the fact that puppets had a direct relation to metals. Whether it was the makeup of their bodies, the abundance of supplies that went into their production, or simply, the vast arsenal of weapons they had been branded within to utilize in battle, puppets had metals embedded into them --otherwise, they could never dreamed to function as they did. As the Sasori puppet appeared, Sayuri was forced to restrain herself from bursting out into an uncontaminated laughter. Was there no end to this "assassin's" foolishness? It was almost as if he was deliberately making vital errors throughout the course of the match. Almost as if he had no idea what he was trying to accomplish. It was very confusing, to say the least, as to how this man achieved the fortunes he was displaying before Sayuri at this very moment. In her opinion, he didn't deserve any of it. The puppet, given Sayuri's manipulation of metals, was forced to its knees within the very first instance of its arrival. Likewise, the missiles it fired Sayuri's way were guided away from her being in a similar manner to the swords she had bent to inflict damage upon him. The beam, however --as it was merely chakra-- was absorbed by a metallic rose she had forged within the palm of her hand. Doing this, she revealed yet another ability, in that her metal had the ability to absorb and even store chakra. Sasori began to crumble under the pressure of such immense force. In reality, it was Sayuri's manipulation of metals yet again; Sasori couldn't hope to match it in his current state. With the blink of an eye, she was able to quite literally disengage many of its features, and so long as it was a puppet, that poor specimen would not be standing up to oppose her anytime soon. She would keep glued to the ground, as it appeared. "Have fun? Such extraneous arrogance. From the way things have worked out, I cannot seem to quite understand how you even manged to dress yourself this morning. Or did you have these members of the Akatsuki help out with that as well? Really now, this is not nearly as troublesome as you have made it out to be. You don't appear to be knowledgeable about what you're doing, so allow me to take you out of your misery." Sayuri opened her mouth and began to emit a cloud of dense smoke. Purple in color, the "mist" was thick enough to blind Shai's Rinnegan, and complex enough to confuse his usage of the Sharingan. The true danger relied not within the effects of the technique, but rather within its ability to travel great distances in such a short amount of time. Within seconds, the cloud of poison spread out and engulfed what appeared to be the entire forest; it would have begun to sink into the skin of its very victim the moment they had been exposed to it. Holding his mouth, Shai assembled his puppets including Sasori to surround him even closer, incase the woman attempted an attack. "Deidara, show off!" Thought Shai. Opening his arms wide, Deidara pushed back the smoke, clearing it away. With Sayuri now revealed, Shai began to feel strange. "'"Damn it, this eye is taking a huge toll.. I need my armour!" Shai's puppets assembled into different spots, giving Shai room for his next attack. "One of my favorites.. Susanoo!" The towering armour stood high above the forest, crushing the land it stood on. "Take this! Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama!" Yet again, Sayuri was baffled by the man's approach. He complained about the toll his eyes were taking upon his body, yet he summoned forth his susanoo, which would have only added to the pain. He had already suspended an enormous amount of chakra; no matter how he looked at it, no matter what exchange of breeds he descended from, there was no mistaking the fact that the amount of chakra he had utilized could have filled a large river, even as it stood now. Sayuri recalled the man's previous array of attacks, upon repelling the incoming set of black flames with her hands through the use of the version 1 jinchuuriki cloak she had set up prior to his susanoo suiting up. "Wh-what?" Sayuri froze due to the man's mysterious actions. She had no idea what he was thinking at this point. He had already witnessed her deflect his amaterasu before, yet he tried the same move... again? Was he ''trying to waste chakra and thus suspend his own life force? The man's ignorance was by far his greatest asset; with a mind like his, he was keeping Sayuri on the ropes. "What..?" Yet again, that was all the woman could manage, as she tried to shake the stupidity away from herself in the case it was contagious. She was seconds away from turning around and calling it quits after reevaluating the man; he wasn't nearly as big as a threat she had made him out to be earlier. Sure, he had a vast arsenal of toys to play with, but what good was it if he didn't know how to use them at all? He was throwing random jutsu at this point; unless he accidentally caused trouble in the world, there would be no need to continue. Shai stood in his Susanoo, attempting to catch his breath. "Damn that woman... But i can't let her stop me!" Creating the needed Susanoo parts, Shai created seven swords, and began flying around the forest to attack Sayuri. Sayuri closed her eyes as she was approached by the massive construct. She needed a second to regain her composure after all that had taken place. Finally, after sometime, she opened her eyes, and concentrating her chakra into the entirety of her being, she charged forth at Shai and his susanoo. Her body hardened to the point where even refined steel paled in comparison and she was concealed on the outside within the version 1 state of her jinchūriki shroud. With her body, Sayuri sought to make contact with the massive susanoo. She had the advantage in terms of speed, seeing as though something so large would not have been so quick to react; at least, not as quickly as she could. She attacked the stomach, swooping in before the swords could touch her. She was now nearing the stomach, and as she had the obvious speed advantage, this technique could not be evaded. She meant to deliver a simple punch to the stomach of the susanoo; though, even with her metallic body, breaking through the tough layer of defense of the susanoo was unlikely. Barely surviving the impact, Shai proceeded to throw the blades around Sayuri, creating a circular shape around the Kage. Raising the hand of his Susanoo, he began to generate chakra from all of the blades. "I must show you my prowess, the power of lightning!" Using the chakra from the blades, he created a bolt of black lightning, with its weighty crashing upon Sayuri. Thanks to the impact, a white light was released, and the earth beneath the battlefield gave away, creating a big crater. Shai was protected by his Susanoo, ultimately feeling the new effects of the jutsu. "I must keep on watching got her, it's almost like fighting Doujinn.." By the look of it, Shai had barely survived the impact of her ordinary fist. Using a single hand, she had pushed back his massive Susanoo a great distance, and this opened up more space for her to invade his incoming attack; as the lightning struck the ground, for a moment, Sayuri appeared to have been caught by the jutsu. However, she reappeared some feet away, as fumes of smoke began to disperse. Quite evidently, the seven large swords had been much too slow to keep up with her frail size. It was humorous, the fact that Shai believed himself to be so very well protected behind his Susanoo. Upon establishing contact with it earlier, Sayuri had leaked her own chakra into it. The boy hadn't realized that yet --he was far too busy thinking about some Doujinshi. By now, even despite it having been a matter of short seconds, Sayuri's chakra had interloped much of Shai's Susanoo, akin to a parasite; and, with a single hand sign, Sayuri would cause the entire avatar to detonate, by raising her chakra within the Susanoo to the utmost limit. Shai, who would have been surrounded by the Susanoo wouldn't have had the slightest idea as to what had hit him. The blast would have been fairly large, enough to invoke a large pillar into the sky and decimate a large portion of the forest. Sayuri herself would have been forced to erect herself a barrier. His Susanoo now gone, Shai was left with damage done to his body, but not as much his opponent had hoped. "Thank goodness I teleported in time.." Shai whispered. He realized that this battle was greater than he thought, and began to transform once more. "First step, I have some Six Paths Chakra I need to use.." Revealing both of his palms, quickly transformed into his Six Paths Sage Technique, now equipped with a new power. His chakra began to flow as vibrant before, giving him his needed strength. "Puppets, return." Shai commanded. They quickly assembled, with a grinning Shai. "Let the final battle begin, My Lady. Before Shai could attack, he felt an intense pain once more, and his chakra began to become faint once more. "N-no... I'm so close.. I m-must get her w-while I can.." He whispered. All of his puppets began to disperse, and the young Uchiha found himself falling to his knees. His vision hazy, he noticed the woman walking towards him, with the intent to stop him. "I g-guess I'll have to use It n-now.." He mumbled. Opening his right eye, a white light began to glow rapidly, until the whole area was nothing but a blinding light. "Jizō! I'll get you next time Hokage!" Shouted Shai. With the jutsu activated , he took this chance to leave the scene, trapping Sayuri for a short time frame. "Next time, I'll be stronger. You better be ready for that.." Shai thought to himself. Folding her arms across her oh-so-renown melons, Sayuri pondered upon the previous events, as if trying to piece them together. However yet, she still found herself perplexed within a degree of confusion. Shaking her head, she started in the direction of Konoha, with the intent of returning to her village. Fin